The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide key financial administrative services and support to the investigators, and organize investigator meetings, and visiting seminars and symposia that support the work of the Program Project Grant. A grant of this size and complexity requires steady financial administration to ensure that appropriate financial support is available to each project, yet ensure that each project lives within budgetary constraints. The Administrator for the Program Project will provide this sen/ice for the duration of the grant. For scientific administration, and to ensure that the scientific goals of the Program Project as a whole are met, investigators in each project and core will present their ongoing results to the project and core leaders at meetings held every 3 weeks during the course of the year. In addition, there will be three active Committees as part of the PPG;the Project and Cores Leaders Committee, the Internal Advisory Board, and the Outside Advisory Board. They will meet with the Program investigators, review their work, and provide feedback, criticism, and advice on the science. Additionally, the External Advisory Board will review issues of governance and the relationship of the Program to the Han/ard University and the hospitals.